Trailmon vs. Trailmon
Summary The Digidestined, all anxious to get to the Rose Morning Star, take a Trailmon to get there. Unbeknownst to them, however, it is the day of the Great Trailmon Race and so they are forced to get off at a town they are unfamiliar with. They explore until they come to the Trailmon race track. Upon learning that the winner gets a cheeseburger, the Digidestined are eager to join. When the other riders are scared off when ShadowWereGarurumon joins the race, the group partners with the different Trailmon to compete. The race begins, but Neemon immediately loses due to falling asleep and failing to start moving at all. J.P. spirit evolves to look cool, but they are forced to quit due to a Raremon on the tracks. Shortly later, the group comes to a bridge with Takuya in the lead and ShadowWereGarurumon right behind him. Once they pass, Doggymon, who has teamed up with ShadowWereGarurumon, uses an explosive to take out the bridge. Koji and his Trailmon, Franken, manage to jump the gap, but Zoe and Tommy are forced to spirit evolve. Kumamon creates a track of ice for Angler and Kazemon manages to lift Mole to safety, but she is disqualified. The remaining Trailmon come to a narrow mountain pass. Takuya, who is in the lead, is nudged by Buffalo until he falls off. Kumamon catches Takuya and helps him up to Worm. Takuya spirit evolves and quickly gets into a fight with ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon. Koji spirit evolves and helps Takuya fight. Unfortunately, this leaves Franken unguarded and Doggymon eats his brakes. Lobomon attempts to stop Franken, but they are going downhill and fall off a cliff. Kumamon grabs Franken to keep him from falling and Koji slide evolves into KendoGarurumon, managing to cling to a canyon wall. Unfortunately, Tommy's Trailmon, Angler, must support the weight of Franken as well and slides off the cliff. KendoGarurumon breaks the fall of both Trailmon and Kumamon, but they are all disqualified. Takuya and ShadowWereGarurumon enter the tunnel in the mountain, and yet again there is foul play when Doggymon throws a bomb to take Worm off the tracks. Worm begins to leak gasoline, which is ignited by some nearby DemiMeramon. Takuya slide evolves to BurningGreymon and he and Worm manage to make it out of the tunnel just as it explodes. They begin to race without a track and Takuya uses Wildfire Tsunami against ShadowWereGarurumon with Worm's help. They knock Buffalo out and win the race. They learn that prize isn't a cheeseburger, but a trip to the Burgermon Village. Featured Characters Digivolutions Digimon Analyzer Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors While talking to Bokomon on the trailmon, J.P's lower leg's were missing. Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references *Worm uses a variation of the often misquoted line from the 1948 film The Treasure of the Sierra Madre: "Track? I don't need no track". *Buffalo says, "I'm melting! I'm melting!", referencing The Wizard of Oz. *ShadowWereGarururmon and Doggymon act a bit like Dastardly and Mutley, causing mayhem and trying to sabotage other racers. *During the hill part of the race, Mole says to himself "I think I can. I think I can.", referring to the famous chant used by the Little Engine in the children's story The Little Engine That Could. Miscellaneous trivia *When being analyzed, Doggymon's name is left unchanged on the title bar, but when spoken, is called the Japanese name, Dogmon. *In the original Japanese version, Takuya's theme tune, "Salamander" plays as Worm throws Buffalo off the track. *When Doggymon is on the big screen, his eye pupils are missing. Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes